villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sludge Vohaul
Sludge Vohaul is the main antagonist of the Sierra adventure games Space Quest 1, Space Quest 2 and Space Quest 4. He is the archenemy of the hero Roger Wilco and the boss of the Sariens, the Apemen and the Sequel Police. Story Sludge Vohaul is a mad scientist and the evil clone of Slash Vohaul, he was once like other humans of the planet Xenon but became a mutant with cybernetic parts. In the old days, he used to test his inventions and creations on himself. But based on his appearance, being his own guinea pig had its own issues. Sludge claims he was the genius behind the Star Generator when it was still in the concept stages. It was to be his ultimate war weapon until some Elder scientists (including his genetic twin Slash Vohaul) decided it would be better used saving lives rather than destroying them. While Sludge may have designed the concept, Slash Vohaul was considered better researcher and invented the actual technology. From that point on, the cyborg Sludge was allowed to specialize only in the development of articial sweets and processed cheese foods. He vowed he would take revenge on Xenon and the Federation that did that to him. During Space Quest 1 Vohaul was behind the Sariens stealing the Star Generator prototype from the Arcada, and employed them to defend it and execute his plan to use it as a weapon. However, his plan ended up being defeated by Roger Wilco, the only survivor of the Arcada. Roger eventually learned the full details of Vohaul's plan when he was captured by Vohaul's henchman, and brought before him in his Asteroid Fortress orbiting Labion during Space Quest 2. At that time Vohaul was devising a new plan to unleash an army of door-to-door salesmen upon Xenon. Roger was eventually able to kill Vohaul by stopping up his life support system. Sludge Vohaul continued to be a problem after his death when another of his plots (or that of one of his clones) lead to the Sarien invasion of Xenon and the capture of the second Star Generator by a combination of Sariens, cloned insurance salesman, troopers and the Pirates of Pestulon. Although Roger became trapped in the Hoyle program during this event just as he was about to save the Generator he escaped and saved the universe. However, Roger still ended up encountering Vohaul again. It seems that Vohaul, in amazing foresight, had placed his brain patterns on a Leisure Suit Larry CD at some point during SQ2. In the future, the government of Xenon loaded up the infected Leisure Suit Larry videogame into their systems (which now controlled Xenon), and Vohaul was essentially re-animated. He sent Sequel Police to capture Roger in the Space Quest 4 era, but Roger's son, Roger Jr, managed to save him. Roger (Sr.) was sent to the Space Quest 12 era to stop Vohaul; however, Junior was captured while Roger was occupied in his task. Roger eventually managed to stop Vohaul yet again and save his future son. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mutated Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Envious Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Monster Master Category:Power Hungry Category:Twin/Clone Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Polluters Category:Crackers Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Hybrids Category:Warlords Category:Humanoid Category:Greedy Category:Mentally Ill Category:Posthumous Category:King's Quest Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Big Bads